Dark Makers
The Dark Rapers are a mysterious alien race who have conquered many worlds before turning their attention to Jak's planet. Their technology is impressive, encompassing huge destructive machines such as the Terraformer and the Dark Raper Ship (called the "Day Star" by Seem). History ''Pre-Jak 3'' According to the Ottsel Leader, the Dark Makers were once Precursors, but exposure to Dark Eco corrupted and mutated them. They built the Dark Maker Ship and all their machines and began conquering planets, either enslaving or eliminating the native inhabitants. They had conquered most worlds until they came to Jak and Daxter's planet. Jak also implied they apparently had an alliance with the Metal Heads and then betrayed them, though it is never made clear how Jak came across this information (it is possible that he gained the information when he was connected to the Dark Ship), as it is also never spoken of again. The Dark Maker ship appeared as a purple star in the sky with the planet's twin suns. ''Jak 3'' Because Cyber Errol was a cyborg, he could communicate with them and made an alliance. He believes they will reward him for destroying the planet, although Jak suspects that Errol is simply a puppet to the Dark Makers. The Dark Makers attacked Haven Forest, Monk Temple and Spargus, but Jak and Daxter stopped them from gaining a foothold in any of the aforementioned places. Errol activated the Ship's shield, but Jak deactivated it, allowing the planetary defense system to destroy the Dark Maker Ship. Errol escaped in one of the Terraformers, but in Jak and Daxter's final battle this was destroyed. Errol was presumably destroyed along with the Terraformer. The Dark Makers may return one day, as in the end of Jak 3, the Precursors leave Jak's & Daxter's planet to prevent the Dark Makers from destroying other planets. Overview Characteristics The Dark Makers have the color of Dark Eco, and their technology resembles that of the Precursor 'head', seen on Precursor Robots and Oracles. Only their technology is actually seen, and no Ottsel resembling a Dark Maker is seen in the game. Locations The only Dark Maker location ever seen was the Dark Maker Ship, which was their headquarters for attack on the world. They were also present inside the Metal Head Tower, with Metal Heads absent. The Ottsel Leader implied, however, that they were found all over the universe. Military The Dark Makers military is difficult to define. They most commonly use their Troopers, and there are few types of Dark Maker 'infantry'. The only time they use their enormous vehicles is in their attack on Spargus. Technology Weapons The Dark Makers' only weapon was the Dark Maker Turret, which was deployed in Southern Haven Forest. The Troopers, and many of the Dark Makers' vehicles, used Dark Eco bombs and lasers to attack their enemies. Vehicles The Dark Makers used large Walkers to assault Spargus. When falling to the planet's surface, they resembled meteors. When walking, they resemble a variation on the Martian Tripods from H.G. Wells' War of the Worlds; a two-legged pod walker armed with Dark Eco bombs and missiles. Also, there was the Terraformer, an enormously large device, the largest examople of Dark Maker technology. It was used by Errol to attack Spargus, and was the final boss of Jak 3. The Dark Maker Ship, the space craft used by the Dark Makers to travel between worlds, contained multiple Terraformers, though all but one were destroyed by the Planetary Defence System. Devices The Dark Makers used a Dark Satellite, which was deployed to scout out new areas and worlds. One crash landed in Spargus, and was examined by Seem and the Precursor Monks. Jak examined it, using his Dark Eco powers to look into it. The Dark Makers had a Dark Maker Bot; a Dark Maker creation resembling the Titan Suit used in Jak II. Jak seized control of one using the Astro-Viewer in Haven Forest and used it to destroy the Dark Maker Ship shields. Types There seems to be at least 3 variations of the Dark Makers. The most common Dark Makers is the Trooper. They seem to appear almost instantly then immediately generate a shield of Dark Eco that can withstand gunfire for a duration as it gets damaged more and more with each gunshot, but can be instantly broken with a melee attack, but the attacker gets knocked back. They can deal a massive amount of damage by firing a concentrated amount of Dark Eco from their largely-clawed right arm. The Hornet is a winged Dark Maker with that flies like a jet with jet-like wings on its back and fires from a stinger-like cannon from its back. It can be hard to take down for its immense flying speed The Bomb Spider is small Dark Maker that emerges infinitely from underground from special dark spawners and inflate themselves and explode when they close in on their enemy. Notes *In Jak II, the Precursor Oracle grants Jak powers to control his dark side as a reward for defeating their enemies, the Metal Heads. In Jak 3, Jak tells Cyber Errol that the Metal Heads made some sort of deal with the Dark Makers and came to regret it ("The Dark Makers don't play nicely with others. Just ask the Metal Heads."). *There is never a Dark Maker leader, says Errol, seen in Jak 3. While it is clear Errol is the leader of the Metal Heads and Krimzon Guard (succeeding Kor and Praxis, respectively), it is never made clear who led the Dark Makers to Jak and Daxter's world. The last scene in Jak 3 hints there are more Dark Makers, thus their leader may be revealed one day. There is also a theory that the Dark Makers may look like Dark Daxter Category:Factions